The Poem
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: Beast Boy writes a poem to Raven, exclaiming his love for her. How will she react? Bb/Rae.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and if I did then Beast Boy and Raven would be together.

Here it is, I hope you like it:

* * *

**The Poem****:**

It was a normal day at Titans tower. The only weird thing was Beast Boy stayed in his room all day. Except for when someone had committed a crime, and they were called out, that is. Whenever someone came to his room and asked him why he wouldn't come out, he would just reply with 'I want to be alone.' or 'Go away.' At the end of the day when everyone had gone to bed, Beast Boy came out of his room, holding a piece of paper in his hand. He quietly walked to Ravens room, and slid the piece of paper underneath the door. Looking down, not so sure if this was such a good idea after all. He herd her, with his sensitive hearing, coming towards the door. He quickly terned in to a cheater and ran back to his room. Raven had got out of her bed and was walking to her door, having herd something, and noticed the piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up, and opened the door to see if anybody was there, but nobody was. So she shut the door, and read it. It said:

My dark flower.

In a field full of flowers, I see one so dark.  
This one nobody pikes out of fear.  
But I pike this one, out of my heart,  
Knowing it is the most dear.  
It is you.  
You are the one my heart beats to.  
All I ever think about, is me and you.  
But I need to now, how you feel to.  
Does your heart beat like mine?  
Does it always rime,  
When you think about me to?  
Out of my heart, I rip this poem.  
Because this is how I feel,  
I don't now how to say it,  
But I think, no I now.  
That I love you.

Beast Boy.

PS: I think you are more beautiful than a black rose.  
And pleas don't kill me!

Raven's eyes widened in surprise, and a small blush crept across her face. She never thought anyone could love her, let-alone think she was beautiful, especially Beast Boy. They seemed too different. (But if you think about it, they do have a few things in common. And they do say opposites attract.)

'_I think it's sweet_.' Said Happy dreamily.

'_It's probably just a bet with Cyborg, Happy._' thought Raven.

'_I think you should go and find out, Raven._' said Knowledge.

'_Yeah, and if it is a bet, we'll kick his but!_' shouted a very exited Brave. Raven looked over the note, examining it thoroughly, thinking of how much time it must have taken him, knowing Beast Boy wasn't the most intelligent. And the writing was beautiful. She decided she would go to him.

"I wonder if it's true…Now it can't be... can it?" she whispered to her self. "How could anyone lo…love me, or…or…or think I'm beautiful." She eventually arrived at his door. She knocked, and after waiting what seemed like a lifetime, which was actually only half a minute, Beast Boy opened the door.

"O…Hi, R...Raven." Beast Boy knew why she was there. A small blush crept across his face, he was worried she would kill him, or something much worse. "Raven please I can explain, please don't kill me I'll do anything, please don't send me to another dimension, please don't throw me out of the window, p...p...pleassssss!" he lifted his arms up, as if to protect himself.

"Beast Boy, I'm not going to kill you, or send you to another dimension, or throw you out of a window." She said this in such a sweet voice that it could rival that of Starfire's.

"You…you're n-not?" he mumbled, and put his arms down.

"No Beast Boy, I'm not." she looked down at the floor, and said "But I need to know,... Is this true?" her blush grew bigger, as she showed him the piece of paper.

"Ye...Yeah, it is." his ears had gone down, and he to was now looking at the floor.

"Really?" they both looked in to each others eyes dreamily.

"Yeah."

"BB,...I...I..."

"You what?" he pushed.

"I..., I like you to." She said, not really managing to say the word 'love'. Beast Boys ears suddenly perked up at this. And he quickly lent forwards and gave her a peck on the lips. He then ran in to his room, shutting the door behind him, scared of what she mite do to him. But she just stood there dreamily and wide eyed, the blush on her face growing. With the note now tightly clutched against her heart, she started to walk back to her room, braking a few light bulbs on the way, without even noticing, because of the trance like state she was in.

**The end!**

* * *

Well what do you think?

(This has been re-re-updated so there should be less mistakes that before.)

R&R!


End file.
